


Requeststuck

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Romance, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An on-going compilation of my Tumblr fic requests. Expect kinks of all kinds, and many crack pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for tumblr user motherfukingcrazy. The prompt was "nepetaxaradia and marking of any kind".

Nepeta and Aradia were been tied together by three things.

Firstly, they were both avid explorer. Aradia was a spelunker, whip-swinging her way towards all manner of hidden treasures. She loved the thrill of the hunt, opening buried chests, and raiding untouched tombs. Nepeta, on the other hand, spent much of her time stalking through the tall grass after wild beasts. The thrill of her hunt usually ended with her licking blood from her paws and curling up on the furs of her past scores. 

Secondly, they were both close to certain blue-blooded stallion, and perhaps the closest ones to him. Aradia had been the object of his desire for sweeps, though they only came together after her untimely death and further resurrection by robot. Nepeta had been his moirail for as long anyone could remember, and probably the only thing that kept him from becoming even more enraged and destructive. 

Finally, in the afterlife, the blank-eyed Leijon and the bewinged god tier Megido found companionship in each other in ways they never had in their real life. 

It was when Aradia began traversing the dream bubbles, seeking out something to do while she waited in the endless expanse for the end of times that she found Nepeta. The olive-blood, cured contentedly among her cobbled land of sugar cube mountains and sweeping Alternian fields welcomed the sight of another body. Her dream bubble, drifting aimlessly apart from the others, was a lonely place, and visitors were rare. 

Their first meeting was polite and friendly, spent exploring through one of the grand caverns dreamed beneath the ground. They raided and discovered until the two were spent, then trekked back to Nepeta's cave to lay down with Pounce for the night. 

Though Aradia could not stay forever, her treks outside of this particular dream bubble became shorter over time. She would spend a few 'nights' with Leijon, then venture out to meet with others. Then, when she grew bored of the ramblings of the other ghosts, she would head back to that familiar place, Nepeta always welcoming her with open arms. 

After countless visits, their friendly affections had turned far more red, and though neither of them would speak a word about it, their visits would often include something rosy. 

This particular visit had begun as they all do. Aradia would drift into the bubble, fly over to the location of Nepeta's cave, and greet her with an embrace. They then would set off in a random direction, one they had yet to explore, and trek across the shifting landscape. Treasures of all sorts would be uncovered but rarely taken, and until they both were tired, they would venture on. 

Finally, when the two were worn-out and exhausted, they made their way back to Leijon's cave. 

Tonight, Nepeta shooed Pounce away, much to the feline's dismay. Aradia knew the signal, and laid on one of the rich furs the lined the floor of the cave. Nepeta joined her, curling up with the rust-blooded troll and nuzzling her side. Aradia responded in turn by embracing the cat troll and kissing her on the neck. Nepeta's giggles soon turned to soft moans as Aradia's hands wandered, tracing down the curves of her tiny body. 

Nepeta, not intent on letting Aradia have all the fun, sought out other's neck, nibbling gingerly at first, then taking more flesh between her sharp teeth. Dark blood spilled from the troll's neck, sweet in Nepeta's mouth, and dripped down to the hem of her already red god tier robes. 

Aradia then pushed away, but only to pull off her hood and robes. Nepeta took the time to undress as well, flinging her clothes off near the shipping wall. When they were both in the nude, Aradia's clothes folded nearly next to Nepeta's pile, they resumed, Megido, cupping Nepeta's small but tender chest in her hands. 

One thing that Nepeta particularly enjoyed about Aradia was her power of regeneration. Being that she had gone god tier, nothing short of a noble or just death could kill her. In fact, her countless eons in the found had seemed to make her clueless to pain as well. Nepeta exploited these facts as often as she could, taking the chance to dig in her claws and mark her mate. 

When Aradia's neck was thoroughly bruised and bleeding, Nepeta dropped her head to the other troll's breasts, licking tenderly with her soft but rough tongue, then biting the soft flesh until she bled. All the while, Aradia keened, head flung back and eyes closed. Leijon brought one hand to the rust-blood's nook, feeling how excited she had become. 

Mouth at Aradia's chest, she traced over the lips of her nook, teasing until she finally thrust in one finger. As she went for a second, Aradia grabbed her hand, pulling Nepeta from her nook and pushing her down on her back. Leijon lay skyward, legs parted as Aradia brought her mouth to her dripping nook and tongue along the sensitive folds. 

Claws sharp, Nepeta dug into Aradia's back, raking long, drenching lines from the middle of her back to the nape of her neck. Megido responded by thrusting her tongue into the olive-blood, and licking long stripes from the opening of her nook to the overly-sensitive nub at the top, then focusing her attention solely on that one spot. 

Nepeta took fistfuls of thick, wavy hair and pulled, close to her climax and calling the other troll's name. Aradia, thrusting in with two fingers and working away with her tongue, didn't waver as Nepeta ripped into her shoulders with her nails, blood dripping down from the wounds and pooling around her elbow. Every mark, every rip into her flesh, was a symbol of their passion, and she would take it lovingly. 

With one final high moan, Nepeta came, gushing her genetic material, which Aradia lapped up with glee, still teasing with her tongue and hand as the cat troll squirmed and blushed and mewled. When her torturing was over, Aradia slunk up to lay next to Nepeta, her wounds already beginning to close with darting sparks. 

In the warmth of the cave, the two embraced again, Aradia playing with Nepeta's hair as Nepeta traced lazy stripes of ruby blood up and down the others back with her claws. Tonight was a good night, and even though Aradia would soon have to leave the dream bubble for some time, they both knew they couldn't part for long.


	2. In Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Tumblr user Chihirofication with the prompt "karezi blowjobs".

“This is fucking stupid,” Karkat grumbled as Terezi wrapped the blindfold around his head. 

“No it's not,” she countered. 

The whole idea had been Karkat's, really. Well, he was the one that inspired it anyone. 

It had come from a conversation they had while out exploring LOPAH. Karkat had, while asking about Terezi's blindness-heightened senses, curiously pondered if pleasure was a sense that had been intensified. After he realized just what had come out of his mouth, he of course hushed, blushing hard enough for Terezi to smell. 

“Of course,” she had crooned in response, “and I love it.” 

And so, Pyrope had gone on to concoct a plan as to how she could use this for her own gain, and it came down to binding and blinding Karkat during their next rosy encounter. When the mood next struck, she would be ready with rope and a blindfold. 

Karkat had agreed to this, of course, but now that he was actually tied down to the bed and about to be ridden of his sight, he was beginning to think perhaps this wasn't the best idea. What exactly would Terezi be doing to him, after all? Fucking him? Well, that was fine, but she knew that wasn't her style. She wouldn't go to these lengths just to saddle up and ride him like some chump and get her own rocks off. No, she would do something far more mischievous. 

The blindfold was on, tied firmly around his head, and Karkat couldn't see a damn thing. 

“Now you know what it's like,” she teased. 

“Fuck no! At least you can still see, even if it's just with your nose.”

She scoffed, only pretending to be offended, then went to work unbuckling his pants and slipping them down to his bound ankles, along with his grub-patterned boxers. 

Terezi could already smell the cherry blush on his face, but only just barely over the rouge of his bulge. Dropping her head to tease him, she stuck out her long, pointed tongue and licked a stripe up from the base of his bulge to the head, pulling a moan from his throat. 

Though Vantas couldn't see anything, he was already mind-numbingly aroused. He loved just how skilled Terezi was with her tongue, and there was barely a place on his body that hadn't been explored by her mouth, or bruised by her fangs. Still, the way she lapped at his flesh, flicking the tip of his bulge with her tongue, he could barely stand it. 

Giggling, she took the head into her mouth and swept her tongue around the tip to make him groan and squirm. He was already cursing under his breath, using every expletive imaginable, but she wasn't about to stop. Dipping her head lower, she took half his bugle, tongue working nonstop. Karkat's fingers curled and strained, wrists pulling tight against the restraints and digging into his flesh. 

“Fuck!” He keened, back arching and hips bucking into Terezi's mouth as her head bobbed in a steady rhythm. He was getting close and she was quite aware, bright-tasting pre-cum leaking from his bulge. 

“Terezi, fuck, I'm-” He called, only silenced when she dug her claws into his thigh. 

With a shudder, he came, asking for a bucket to no avail, spurting instead into her mouth. Moaning softly, she swallowed, licking his bulge clean of the sweet-tasting genetic material before puling off of him. As he panted, she removed his blindfold. 

“Wasn't that fun?” She cooed. 

He couldn't respond, still dazed from the best orgasm of his life. 

“Now, for my turn.” 

Without releasing him from his binds, she mounted his torso, jamming her nook onto his eager mouth. 

Though Karkat relished the return of his sight, he knew even then that it wouldn't be the last time he would be blinded.


	3. Ride Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request for Tumblr user thecrimsonfortune with the prompt "Dirk/Equius blackrom". I admittedly had a little too much fun writing this one.

“Fuck off, pony boy,” Dirk spat, shoving back the blue-blooded troll. 

Though he wasn't aware, Strider was only diving further down into the entwined darkness of black romance, and Equius, unaware of his ignorance, wasn't about to pass this up. 

It had all began one morning when the troll was in the gym, doing his morning exercises. In the absence of his moirail, who frequently took cat naps until noon, his rage and strength could only be safely directed towards building his already impressive stacks. Three hundred curls, two hundred push-ups, and a mile run was his typical warm-up. On the days when the cat troll was unavailable, perhaps off stalking fledgeling ships, his work-out would be stuck on repeat until he physically collapsed from exhaustion.

Dirk, on the other hand, had only the occasional foray into the gym. While strong and wiry, he was also thin, and any ounce of muscle built on his slender frame stuck out awkwardly. Jake, and anyone else who secretly fancied him, would usually recommend he stay away from the iron. Still, repetitive lifting kept his mind from focusing on other, more worrisome matters, and so he had a habit of coming back. 

On this particular morning, Equius had just come in from his jog, and was readying to lift, only to find Dirk laying down right where he wanted to be, struggling under the weight. 

As gentlemanly as Zahhak attempted to be, his sense of entitlement wore through, and he couldn't stop himself from approaching. 

“I believe that's far too much weight for you. Maybe you should try the dumbbells,” he suggested, unable to stop himself from sounding snobbish. 

Dirk ignored him and continued on, muscles straining painfully to lift the weight past the rests. 

“I really must suggest you move on to something lighter,” Equius repeated, sounding more irritated this time. 

Strider struggled, then placed the weight back on the rests and sat up. 

“Why don't you mind your own business?” he spat. 

While Dirk was usually a cool-headed fellow, he was not one to take a challenge of his manhood lightly, and that is precisely what he considered the troll's comments to be. 

Equius scoffed, nearly dumb-founded. A red-blooded human, a lowly beast, defying him in such a way? He was pissed. He was more than pissed, he was enraged. And yet, something stirred within him, something blacker than pure platonic hatred. 

Dirk stood up and walked away, leaving the gym with Zahhak by himself, but that certainly wouldn't be the last he heard. 

From that day forward, Equius found himself totally drawn to the blond human. Whenever he saw Dirk, he couldn't resist but approaching, and never on civil terms. There was always something he could gripe about, some bone he could pick with the human. Dirk, in turn without a knowledge of black courting rituals, just thought Equius was a complete asshole and he had been chosen as the punching bag for his attacks, like some sort of schoolyard bully picking a smaller kid as his dog to kick. 

While Dirk could usually tolerate his attacks, all men have their breaking points, and today happened to hold Strider's edge. 

After their usual back-and-forth, ending with Dirk's equine name-calling, Equius lay one final blow. 

“Perhaps if you weren't so terrible of a lover, your relations with the Jake human would not be so tense.” 

That was it. That was the final straw. 

It wasn't so much that Equius never said anything about Jake; on the contrary, it was one of his favorite sore subjects. It was the fact that he was right. Dirk had, in recent months, become totally disinterested in sex with Jake, and all he could do was go through the motions. While Equius's insult was, most likely, just a luck guess, that jackpot snipe hit Strider right in his core, and motivated him deliver the first blow. 

The swing, which was lightning quick, connected with the troll's jaw and made his teeth click together as he let out a surprised squawk. Dirk, knuckles now red and beginning to swell, instantly regretted what he had done. Equius was probably twice his body mass and could snap him in half like a twig. There was no good way out of this, period. 

The troll stood in shock, lifting his hand to touch his sore jaw, eyes wide behind his cracked shades. To think that this lowly creature accosted him...it was as though he had slipped out of consciousness and into some strange dream. Yet, he liked it. Not in the way he enjoyed other things, no, but there was something horribly wonderful about being hit by this kid, a sense of raw hatred only felt before in his conversations with Vriska, a former kismesis of his. 

Swiftly, he grabbed Dirk by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

“I hate you,” he whispered harshly, leaning in close. 

“That makes two of us,” Dirk hissed back, trying to wrench out of the troll's grasp to no avail. 

Without warning, Equius jammed his lips roughly against Dirk, cutting the human's lip on one of his sharp teeth. Strider was taken by surprise, eyes going wide as his shades were pushed from his face and fell to the floor with a clack. His muffled objections subsided only when he felt the troll's hand palm his dick through his jeans. 

He felt horrible about this. He loved Jake, and hated the very thought of cheating on him, but this was the most arousing thing to happen to him in living memory, and he was hard in seconds, even with the troll's painfully strong grasp. 

Through the panting and groping and low moaning, Dirk brought his lips to the troll's ear. 

“Fuck me you piece of shit.” 

That was all it took. 

Dirk turned and was pressed with his chest against the wall, jeans and boxers thrust down to his ankle by Equius's hand. Even though they were out in the open, and even though there was a good possibility of being caught, neither of them could care. This needed to happen, right here, right now. 

Unzipping his shorts, Equius pulled his bulge from his boxers, and jammed it roughly against Dirk's hole. With no lubrication, it was painful for Dirk to take, in combination with the fact that he was usually on top, and the fact that Equius's grip on his waist was already welling up dark bruises. Still, he was rock hard as the troll plunged into him, bulge squirming. 

Dirk's hand shot to his own private's, not expecting, nor hoping for any attention. Frankly, he would be afraid that Equius would rip his cock off if his hand got near. Stroking his manhood, it was almost impossible to focus on his own pleasure when he was being slammed into the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of him. 

Equius, on the other hand, was in nirvana. Being that he very rarely was able to be with anyone sexually, and coupled with the fact that he was never allowed to top due to his strength, he couldn't hold back in the slightest while fucking Dirk. His bucking hips wore bruises onto Dirk's peachy skin. 

Shuddering and already drenched with sweat, Equius grabbed Dirk on his hips and bent him over, the human pressing his hands against the wall to prevent a concussion as he was fucked even harder. The intensity of this was something he had never experienced before, and being on the bottom for once was intensely arousing. With the combination of being ridden raw and his own strokes, Dirk was soon at his peak, cumming onto the floor as the troll mounted his own climax. 

Without even the common courtesy of pailing into a bucket, Equius came inside of Dirk, his insides becoming awash with dark blue genetic material and leaking out when the troll withdrew. Strider, completely exhausted and sensitive from the most intense orgasm of his life, dropped to his knees and panted, leaning against the wall. 

Equius, having had a similar ultimate climax, didn't stick around to see if Dirk was all right. He was already off to the gym to burn off the new-found energy from their encounter. His sense of relief was short, only building into further rage and black hatred. 

Strider, while already racked with guilt, still couldn't wait for them to encounter each other again.


End file.
